In Time Of War
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: *Adopted from Darken For Tear Drops* It has been over 200 years since Vampires and supernaturals came out of hiding.Over 200 years since the war e what happens when a savior of a small group of humans gets caught up in it.
1. The Beginning

It has been over 200 years since the Vampires came out of hiding. Over 200 years since the world was thrown into chaos. Now creatures of myth walk freely, while humans hide in fear. If they find rogue humans, they will either kill or keep them.

When they want to keep you, you may get turned into one of them. That's if you're Lucky. If you're not so lucky, you become a slave. And if you have no luck at all, you become a walking blood bank from Vamps.

There is of course a war going on. Some humans won't go down without a fight. Some wish to win back our freedom and right to live. As of yet, we haven't won. But we won't give up. The monsters seem amused by our tries.

Though I put myself with the humans, I am not. I am part Witch and part Hunter. Both are noble races. But the Hunters have all but died out.

Hunters were here to stop humans from finding out about the supernatural creatures of the world. When everyone found out about them, they had no reason to be. But I have heard rumors that the Hunters are coming back. But now they will enforce the new laws of the world. Hunters are as strong as Vampires, and as fast. Their senses are sharper than them though. They have knowledge to make weapons that can kill any creature that they need too. You could tell if someone was a Hunter, by them wearing a Celtic cross necklace, and having a cross with angel wings on their lower back.

Witch's, are peaceful for the most part. They didn't care about power over the humans, or that they had to hide what they truly were. Witches are more in touch with nature. Witches have many powers, and almost no one as the same extra gift. But all Witches have knowledge on potions, herbs, basic spells, and healing. You can tell if someone is a Witch, because they have a gold ivy leaf on their left cheek and silver eyes. Witches are only female. They can only have daughters. The Leaders of the family coven would wear the triple moon choker.

Both are Immortal.

I was born with both the cross with angel wings and the gold ivy leaf and of course my Mother's silver eyes. I wear my Father's Celtic cross necklace, and my Mother's triple moon choker. I have my Father's old weapons.

My mother was the last of the Family coven apart from me. Now I'm all that's left of it. The hybrid was the last leader of the Swan Coven.

Both my parents died in battle. They both wanted to help get the humans freedom back. And because of that they lost their lives.

Now I am the Protector of the small clan of humans. I was the one they turned to; I was the one who would defend them against anyone who tried to hurt them.

I have lived in the middle of this war for 18 years. 18 long, pain filled, years. Yet, I knew I wouldn't change them. Even though my family died, they died with Honor. Their death's made me who I was today. I was stronger because of them.

"Bella?"

I turned away from the view of the city lights, and the forest around it what we could see from the cave we was living in, and saw Angela. Her black hair was like always up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes always held a small amount of worry.

"What is it Angela?" I asked.

"We're running low on food. The younger ones are hungry." Angela told me.

Angela was a sweet girl, and I had grown up with her. She held no fear when it came to me; she was one of the few people who didn't.

"I will go to the city and get some. Make sure to no one leaves the cave." I told her.

"I will Bella." She promised.

I walked with Angela back to the main part of the cave. The cave we lived in had my tunnels in it. It was prefect from us to live in. One of the tunnels led to a cave which My Mother filled with water.

I walked into my own little room, I made. And took my Buster sword, First Tsurugi. My Dad made it said he took the design from a game. I placed it in its holder on my back ready if I need it. I also picked up my Glock .40 automatic pistol, and placed it in its hold around my waist. I knew no one would question why I had weapons on me. We were at war here. Also I was part Hunter. Hunter's never was seen without a weapon.

I walked out of my room, and started to head to exit. I could feel the eyes on me, but I said nothing about it. I put my hood up, on my black cloak, when I was out of the cave and jumped down the mountain. I landed in a crouch before I took off running towards the city.

When I entered the city, I walked at human speed. Though most supernatural beings can go faster, they still go at human speed. I entered the super market and began to shop.

My family had left me enough money to feed everyone in our small clan of 20 humans, and 1 hybrid. When I had enough food, to last us till next week, when I would go on a bigger raid to get our food, I went to pay.

The female Werewolf at the checkout didn't ask why I had some much food, and for that I was thankful. I didn't feel like coming up with a lie. I had paid and was out of the store, I teleported the food back to the cave, and then walked towards a nearby park.

I wanted to have a bit more of a walk before I returned.

It was when I got to the middle of the park that I felt them watching me.

"Didn't anyone tell you, it's rude to stalk people?" I asked.

I heard their laugher as the came out into the open, and so I could see them. Their laughs were musical as well as deep. Vampires. Male Vampires.

There were 4 of them and they began to circle me.

"I didn't know that, did you Laurent?" Said of them.

He had sandy blonde long hair in a ponytail, and red eyes. He was wearing plain blue jeans, with different objects attached to them. No shirt or shoes, and a leather jacket. It screamed tracker

"No, I didn't James." Answered another, with a French accent.

He had darker skin then the other Vampires, yet it was still paler than normal. He had dread locks. He was wearing black jeans, and an old fashioned waist coat.

The other two did not speak, so I was guessing that Laurent and James were the leaders. I did notice that all 4 of them had one thing in common. They all wore the same crest. It was a shield with a panther around a sword.

I knew this crest. It was the crest of the God of War. Though I had never seen him, I had seen enough of his men. He was one of the royal vampires. All together there were 5 royal covens of Vampires.

The Romanian Coven, The Volturi Coven, The Cullen Coven, The Denali Coven, and of course The God of War's Coven. I didn't know if he had a different name to it. But I knew it.

"Shouldn't you be getting along to your Master?" I asked, making sure to keep my head down so they didn't see my face.

"I'm sure he won't mind us having a little fun." James reasoned.

"Really? I thought The God of War, would want you doing your job, not have fun." I said in fake shock.

"Shut up." James snapped.

"If we want to have some fun, we will." Laurent added.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you, to never anger a woman with a weapon?" I asked, tired of this little game they was trying to play.

"Like you can use it!" James sneered.

I smirked under my hood and grabbed my Buster sword.

"Try me." I taunted.

And that's all it took to get them to attack. They were good fighters, but I was better.

I was born to fight. They didn't have a chance in Hell, in beating me.

I had them all down in less than 5 minutes.

"You little Bitch." James spat at me, as he tried to heal his wounds.

"I maybe a Bitch, but at least I'm not a cocky asshole like you." I told him before I placed my sword back, turned and walked out the park.

**Peter's Pov.**

Bastards. They just had to run off didn't they? They were always doing this. Leaving their job, undone. Going to find someone, and have a little fight with them, to make themselves feel better.

And who gets shouted at by Jazz-man? Me, that's who.

What does Jasper want me to do with them? Put a collar on them, and tie them up like dogs?

I shook my head as I followed their scents.

I found them in the middle of a park, circling what looked like a teenage girl, who had a giant sword on her back. She had a cloak on so I could see much of her. I could only tell that she was pale, and was about 5"4. She was tiny, next to them.

Couldn't they find someone else to fight and leave this poor girl alone?

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you, to never anger a woman with a weapon?" The girl asked.

Her voice was like pure honey and silk. Her voice sounded like, the voice of an angel. It sounded so innocent.

"Like you can use it!" James sneered.

She took the sword in both of her small hands.

"Try me." She taunted, you could hear the smirk in her voice.

And they attacked, I was going to step in to help her but she surprised me by taking them all down in under 5 minutes. And she wasn't hurt. James, Laurent, Kyle, and Connor, were 4 of our best fighters.

"You little Bitch." James spat at her.

"I maybe a Bitch, but at least I'm not a cocky asshole like you." She told him.

I loved this girl. If I wasn't in love and married to my Charlotte, I would marry this girl in a heartbeat. She was amazing. I wished Jasper was here to see this.

She placed that big ass sword back on her back before she turned and walked out the park.

I came out on the forest with a big shit eating grin on my face.

"Well that was fun." I said.

The guys groaned, knowing they would never live this down.


	2. The Warning

**Peter's Pov.**

I was beaming when we got back. The guys? Not so much.

But I didn't care. I knew nothing could bring me down.

"PETER!"

Maybe I spoke to soon.

I quickly ran to Jasper's study. He was sitting behind his desk, and Charlotte was sat in front of the front place.

"Where have you been?" Jasper demanded as soon as the door shut behind me.

"I was tracking team fun." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow at me; you could tell something happened because of my emotions.

"You should have been there. It was so funny, shocking, and surprising." I told him with a huge grin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Okay, so I'm tracking team fun, and I find them in the middle of a park. Now they already found someone to fight. It was a teenage girl, Jasper. She was only about 5''4, she was tiny. But she had a huge sword on her back.

So James and she are mouthing off at each other, and then she gets her sword, and taunts them. They all attack at once. I was about to step in, to save the poor girl, but she surprises me. She takes them all down in under 5 minutes, not even hurt a bit.

It shocked me when she did it. When she spoke, she sounded like an angel. So innocent and just plain good. But how she told them down. It was like she was an angel of war or something. It was crazy. She then calls James an asshole and leaves." I told them.

"What did she look like? What was she?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know what she looked like. She had a cloak on, and kept her head down. I'm not sure what she is. Her scent. I have never come across it before. But that sword, it was a Hunter sword. But her scent wasn't Hunter. But her fighting, it's like a Hunter, but so much better. I don't know where she went. She just left." I told him.

I wanted to know this girl. I wanted her to be part of the little family, Jasper, Charlotte and I had going. There was something about her that drew me in. Though I had no idea what she looked like or who she was, she felt like part of my family. Like my little sister or something like that.

"Could she be a hybrid of some sort?" Charlotte asked.

"She could be." I told them.

I looked at Jasper, and knew he wanted to know more about this girl. He also wanted her to join us. I had a feeling that if she did join us, she would change us all.

**Bella's Pov.**

I walked into the cave, happy to see the smiling faces of those I protect. Little Seth came over to me and hugged me, with chocolate all over his mouth.

"Thank you, Bella." He said hugging me tightly.

Though I call Seth little, he is taller than me. He has curly brown/black hair, and dark brown eyes. Though he doesn't remember his parents, he remembers a girl he called Lee Lee. I found him when he was four. He's been with me for 11 years. I knew he wasn't going to be human for long. My father had told me stories of Shape-Shifters. I knew Seth was going to be one. I felt better, that he would be able to protect himself, if anything happened to me.

"No problem." I told him with a chuckle before I pulled back and walked into my cave.

I placed my Buster sword back into its place, and took off my cloak and shook my short black hair. I walked back to the main cave and sat by Angela and Seth.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You don't seem like yourself." Seth told me.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"I had a little run in with a few of the God of War's men." I told them.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine, but when I got to get more food next week, I don't know if I will be back." I told them.

"Why? What are we meant to do if you're not with us?" Alex asked panic in her voice.

"They will have told him of me. He will either want to kill me or become part of his guard. He will try to get me. If he does, I needed you all to take the back tunnel. It will take you to another small clan, in the cliffs of La Push. They are protected by a pack of Shape-Shifters. You will be safe there. Just tell Leah, I sent you." I told them.

I knew, there was a risk I may not be back, and I wanted to be sure, that they were protected.

Soon after I told them that, they went back to what they was doing what they was before.


	3. Getting Captured

**Bella's Pov.**

It was time for me to go on another raid. I had my Buster sword and my pistol on me. I also had my cloak on. I took a deep breathe, and then walked out my room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Remember what I told you, if I don't come back by dawn." I told them.

Everyone hugged me and wished me luck before I walked out the cave. I put my hood up as soon as I was outside, and jumped down before running to the city. I didn't the shopping. I made sure I had enough food to last them a couple of months. Again no one asked. I teleported it to the cave and went for a walk in the same park.

I knew I wouldn't be returning to my clan.

**Peter's Pov.**

It has been a week since I told Jasper of the girl. He has been with me and a group of our strongest fighters, as well as Charlotte, waiting for her. I knew Jasper was getting tired of waiting, I was about to say we should go home, when I saw her heading towards the park again.

"That's her." I told him.

Jasper looked at her and nodded to the Vampire with a net gun. He fired and we watched shocked, as she pulled the sword of her back and used it to cut the net.

"Again." Jasper ordered, and more nets were shot at the girl.

She cut all of them.

"Let out the hounds." Jasper order.

Demon Hounds, are big dogs with shaggy fur and red eyes, they have fangs. They were bigger than a human.

As soon as those words left Jasper's mouth, a demonic howl was heard.

The girls head snapped up at the sound but her hood hid her face. She placed her sword back on her back and began to run, just as the Hounds came running out the trees. There were three of them. She was faster, then a Vampire, and a Hunter.

We followed as the girl ran. She ran through the forest and used a tree to help flip over one of the Hounds. That's when she pulled her gun. She killed one, and badly hurt another. She ran from the last one. She didn't look behind her as she shot the last one.

She kept running as she placed her gun back into its holder. She was running next to the river.

"Paige." Jasper demanded.

Paige was a red haired Witch. She nodded, and used a spell on the water. A serpent made out of water, raised from the water.

The girl took her sword and leaped into the air cutting off the serpents head. It of course grew back. Fire appeared over the river, making all the water turn to vapor.

"How?" Paige said in shock.

"Get her." Jasper growled at the group of 5 Vampires, 4 Elves, and 2 Shape-Shifters.

We watched as they ran the girl to a cliff.

"Give up now." Lara, leader of the group of Elves ordered.

The girl turned and looked at them, but still we couldn't see her face. She then placed her sword on her back and turned back to the cliff face.

"She's not." Charlotte gasped in horror.

"She is." I said, just as she ran and jumped off the cliff.

We all ran and looked over the cliff. She landed on a ledge, but it broke. She let out a gasp as she fell down the cliff hitting all the rocks and ledges. Her sword came off and fell to the bottom of the cliff, and stabbed in to the earth at the bottom.

She landed on her stomach. We could see she was trying to get up but her injuries were too bad. Soon she fell back down. And she didn't move.

I climbed down to her, followed by Charlotte, Jasper, and the guards.

I turned the girl over carefully, and gasped in shock when I saw her face, and the choker, and necklace, around her neck. I remember in one battle seeing those on a Hunter and a Witch. They both died for humans. She looked so much like the Witch, her Mother.

"Your right, Charlotte. She is a hybrid." I said as I picked up the girl.

She was pale, with short black hair. Her face looked so innocent. She looked so young, but I would guess she was older then she looked. On her left cheek was a gold ivy leaf.

Her cuts and broken bones were healing quickly.

"Let's get her back." Jasper said.

I nodded and got Charlotte to pick up the girls sword. We ran back home, in the dawn light.


	4. All Together

**Bella's Pov.**

I became aware of my body slowly; I could tell I wasn't at the bottom of the cliffs I jumped off. I could feel that I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes, and saw a white ceiling. I quickly jumped up and landed in the middle of the room, in a crouch.

4 white walls, and one metal door. There was a camera on one of the walls. I looked at what I was wearing and saw they had changed me. I was wearing a black tank top, and black sweats.

They had taken my weapons, but had left my father's cross, and my mother's choker, as well as my aunt's Celtic cross necklace, I wear as a bracelet.

I tried to use magic on the walls and doors, and found it didn't work.

I walked over to one of the walls and punched it. It of course didn't break. I turned and looked into the camera.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

No one answered. So I waited, soon 2 women came in. They was tall about 6"3, toned, with snake like eyes. Their scent had a fire like smell to it. Dragons.

I did nothing as they put chains around my wrists and led me out the room.

**Peter's Pov.**

I waited with everyone else in the ball room. Every royal leader was here. All of Jasper's guards, as well as other guards.

Soon the girl was brought in. We still didn't know her name.

The Dragons chained the chains that were attached to her wrists to the floor. She said nothing when they did.

"When are we going to start?" Vladimir asked.

"I want to wait for the wolves." Aro said.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"I want to see if she knows one of them." Aro replied and went back to watching her.

The doors opened and in walked Sam's pack. They all looked at the girl but only one stopped. I believe his name was Jacob.

"Bella?" He asked.

Her head snapped to him and she glared. Her silver eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Traitor!" She screamed and tried to attack him.

"I'm sorry." Jacob shouted.

"Like Hell you are! Because of you, they're all dead!" She shouted at him.

He stepped back and looked like she slapped him.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You don't know what happened?" She asked bitterly.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted at her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think happened? You told them where clans of humans were, and that they were protected. What happens when they find out?" She asked him still in the bitter tone.

"Tell me." He said through gritted teeth though will all knew, that he knew.

"An army came, wearing the crest of the great God of War." She started.

It hit me then. I had seen her before. She was in the battle of that killed her parents.

"There weren't enough fighters. I was 11 years old but I fought. Your father phased for the battle, though he was too old. He was weak, but he was weaker as a human. He was one of the first to fall."

She was right. A brown/grey Wolf-Shifter was one of the first to die.

"My father died protecting my mother. She became insane quickly and was killed soon after."

_A black haired Hunter threw himself in front of the Witch._

_"Renee!" He had shouted before a fire ball killed him._

_"Charlie!" The Witch screamed._

_She screamed out in pain, and then started to throw random spells till one of the Elves shot her down with an arrow._

"My aunt Serena got me out of there, but before we got fully to safety, she was shot."

_"BELLA!" A black haired female Hunter shouted._

_She picked up, a young girl with long black hair, and started to run away from the battle ground._

_"Kill her." I ordered_

_"Yes, Commander." Saphira said, and quickly shot her with an arrow._

_She fell still holding the child, down a hill._

"I stayed in her arms till, I could hear no more fighting. I carried her back to the battle ground, and everyone was dead."

_I heard footsteps and turned, still hidden in the forest. There was the young girl carrying the Hunter._

_She carried her to the other Hunter, and the Witch. Tears in her silver eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I could protect you." I heard her tell them as she placed the female Hunter by them._

_She took all 3 of the necklaces before shutting their eyes and leaving._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered though I knew she wouldn't hear me._

"You were a coward Jacob Black. You took an easy life at the price of the people you once called family." She finished.

"I didn't know." Jacob gasped in horror with tears in his eyes.

I felt sorry for the kid.

"You were so naive Jacob, though you were older than me." She said still bitterly.

"Jacob, leave her alone." Sam said.

Jacob nodded, shaken and walked slowly over to his pack brothers. Two of them helped him over to their seats. All was silent till Aro spoke.

"Now what do we do, with you?" Aro said as he stood.


	5. Of Royal Blood

**Bella's Pov.**

"Kill me."

Every head in the great ball room snapped to me. Shock was the main emotion on their faces and in their eyes. Only one showed no emotion.

A tall blond vampire. His ruby red eyes had stayed on since I entered the room. The look in his eyes made me feel like he was studying me. Seeing how much I was worth. His slightly curly blond hair fell in front of his eyes. He had many battle scars covering his skin. He was wearing a simple plain black shirt, with wrangler jeans. Cow-boys were peeking out of the bottom of them. He wore the crest of the God of War, but it was more detailed than the others I had saw. It was also better cared for.

So this was the almighty God of War.

"Why would you choose that?" asked Iris stepping forward.

Iris was the so what Queen of the Witches. Her gold flowing hair, fell just below her waist, she was about 5"7. Her silver eyes were trained on me.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked.

Iris looked at me and took me fully in. She stopped when she saw my Mother's choker.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"It was my Mothers. I am the last of my coven. I have the right to wear it." I stated.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Iris took a step back and smiled.

"The last of the Swan Witches." She exclaimed.

"The last of the Swan Witches?" Claudia sneered as she stepped forward.

Claudia hated the coven of Swan. She grew up with my Mother. Claudia liked to play with darker magic. She had midnight black chin length hair. She was about 5"8, and she was glaring at me.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." She exclaimed, as she circled me.

"Now be nice Claudia, not everyone here is heartless." I mocked her.

"Why you horrid half bred!" She shouted before sending a shadow ball at me.

A shield of light came out of my choker and protected me from the dark magic.

"So, the legend is true." Iris mused.

Claudia looked shocked.

"What legend?" I played innocent.

Though my Mother told me of the legend. It is said that the last of the Swan Witches will unlock the magic of the choker, and be the savior of the humans.

"I would of thought that whore of a mother of yours would of told you of your fate?" Claudia growled coming out of her shock.

I glared at her, and felt delighted when she flinched from my glare.

"Never talk about my Mother like that." I warned her.

"But it's true. Your Mother was a whore, like that coward of a Father you had." Claudia all but shouted.

"How was he had coward? He died in battle! And my Mother wasn't a whore. The only whore I know is you." I shouted at her.

"Why you filthy half-blood!" She screamed and was about to hit me when someone grabbed her wrist.

There stood to the side of us, was a red headed Witch.

"That is no way to treat a princess Claudia." She scolded.

"The Swan's lost their right of being royal years ago, Paige." Claudia said.

"But many since remember the noble and royal house of Swan." Paige said before letting go of her wrist.

Claudia huffed and stomped back to her place. Paige nodded at me before going to stand by the God of War's guards. Iris smiled at me.

"I believe you won't be dying, Bella." Iris told me.

"I wouldn't say that." I disagreed.

"Why is that? Why do you think you will be killed?" Iris asked.

"Because I will fight against you. I will not do as I am told. I will not be loyal to you." I said.

"Such strong will." She mused before taking her seat again.

It was then silent.

"So are you going to kill me or not?" I asked bored.

**Peter's Pov.**

"So are you going to kill me or not?" Bella asked bored.

She shocks me. She just talks about her death, like it's a normal thing.

"No." Jasper speaks for the first time.

Bella looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want you to be part of my guard." Jasper stated.

"I will fight against you." She warned him.

"It will give me something fun to do." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Oh, so I'm a play toy now. Thanks for telling me." She huffed.

"No problem." Jasper said with smirk.

"This is going to be so much fun." I whispered to Charlotte, with a grin.


	6. Bursting Bubbles

**Bella pov**

My mind was already thinking of ways I was going to escape. I don't know they think I am but they will learn. I obey no one. There is no one on this planet and any other planet that can tell me what to do. The God of War's clan was coming closer and I could see my gun and sword in one of their hands. I swore under my breath. I didn't like any one touching my sword. As soon as I got my sword back I promised to cut off this guy's hand.

"_Come,"_ Jasper said and I knew **right now** I had no choice.

I followed silently. When we got outside I knew someone was following us and my guess was to where Jasper's hide out was. So because I wanted to be able to escape safely I decided to be honest with them, just this once.

"_You should know that were being followed. Most likely so other clans can know where you are and ambush you. Just thought you should know."_

I could tell they didn't believe but I really needed them to take care of this so when I escaped I wasn't taken again.

"_Look I'm already chained up so it's not like I can run now. Just send someone to go back and take a whiff of the air. Trust me, I mean why would I make up a fake tail if I'm going to the same place as you. It would just put me in danger from you and if you were ambushed I wouldn't even be able to escape from them. Go check it out."_

I knew if I could get them to believe I was telling the truth I would have one less clan to worry about finding and kidnapping me.

"_Go check it out. Kill anyone you see. And remember the Cullen clan has a mind reader, so he will know what you will do next. Split up. I will take the girl back to camp and the rest of you go in different direction," _Jasper said.

He was quick to give orders. I didn't like when everyone left but I heard stories about him having an empathic ability so covered my anxiety with anger. It was pretty easy seeing as I was pissed.

When he turned and watched the others leave I took advantage of his guard being down and attacked. I broke my chains and, before he could even comprehend the sound, round house kicked him in the head. I started to run in the opposite direction while he was down. I could hear him gaining on me and saw a rock up ahead. I wasn't expecting to feel something collide with me whilst being midair and mid jump. We started rolling down a hill and for some reason I felt his arms go around my waist. What was even weirder was that I couldn't stop myself from putting my arms around his neck and putting my face in his chest.

When we finally stopped rolling he was on top of me. I went to throw him off but stopped me by grabbing my wrists and pinning them beside my head. I went to kick him but he pinned my legs with his weight. I looked up at ready to curse him out in five different languages but caught my breath when I looked in his eyes.

"**NO!"**

I used my new found strength and threw him off me. He growled and I knew exactly why. I could not believe I just found my soul mate in my kidnapper. I just put a whole new meaning to Stockholm syndrome. I felt him jump and grab and all I could think was ' can he please stop grabbing me.' he again landed on top and put extra pressure on me to make sure I couldn't escape again.

"_Why you running darlin'?"_

He started pushing a lot of lust into my body and I knew I had to fight it off. If I gave in he could claim me. I was definitely not about to let that happen. This whole thing started because he wanted me on his guard. I would not give in. His lips kept getting closer and not only was his lust working on me but so was the bond of soul mates. A second later he got to close and I screwed up. I kissed him.

I swear fireworks went off in my head. The way his lips felt on mine was just magical. He soon pulled away and I growled low in my throat missing the feeling. He started kissing my neck I feel back to earth, hard. I rolled us over so I was on top and started to kiss his neck too. It was the most difficult thing to stay focused but I managed to. Then when he least expected it I hit him in his family jewels. I got up again and started running again but was soon caught by two other vampires. I think they are called Peter and Charlotte.

I knew I was not getting out of this one that easily. They grabbed me and we waited for Jasper to show up. When he did, he grabbed me and started dragging to where I assumed the camp was. I knew I pissed him off but I couldn't find it in me to care. I didn't like being held against my will and I especially didn't like falling head over heels for my captor. No matter what it takes, I will not give into this bond. I do not love people who steal my freedom.

When we finally got to camp which took a lot of time seeing as I was making it really difficult to move faster than a snail. They got so aggravated Jasper actually picked me up bridal style and carried me. Even though his body was below normal temperature I still found his arms comfortable. They were so comfortable I fell asleep. When I woke up I wished I had died in my sleep or that they left me in the forest for dead.

I could feel stares on my body and woke up. What I saw shocked me but I didn't let it show. Every vampire at the camp had stopped to stare at me. Even though I could care less what they thought of me and I was in no way self-conscious I still felt uncomfortable. It was weird at first I was uncomfortable and the next second I felt calm, safe, and protected. I didn't understand why he would be throwing these feelings at me with what happened in the forest but I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him more as if to hide myself from the staring eyes.

None of the other vampires noticed how I leaned into their Major more but I knew he noticed. I felt his shock but he quickly masked it. We got to a certain camp and he told Peter and Charlotte to get the vampires ready so he could announce my arrival. He took me into the tent and jumped in a hole in the ground. I was confused but it quickly dissipated when he said this place was sound proof. He held me in arms and spun slowly so I could see all of the room. We stood there, me in arms snuggling into his chest, and him holding onto me as if I was his life line.

I jumped out of his arms when I began to feel the need to kiss him. I took in everything around me including him. I wasn't sure how he felt about his scars but to me they were the sexiest thing I had ever seen on a body. Screw tattoos, scars were the new fab in my eyes. He looked at with hard eyes I had never seen on him and I mentally flinched not liking them on me. I felt as if I would fall apart if he kept looking at me like that so I turned my head. I knew it was weak to give up in a stare down but one person I could not compete with was my mate.

He walked up to me and grabbed my face. I was completely shell shocked when he started to speak to me in a soft voice being gentle with my face.

"_You forget darlin' that I can feel your emotions. I have to bring you up so I can introduce you to the other soldiers. I know you don't want to be in any way, shape, or form, but please don't run from me. "_

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the surface. We jumped through the hole and he let go of my hand. In seconds I missed the cool calmness his and brought. When we walked out the tent I saw all the vampires lined up as if awaiting a command. One red head walked up and started circling me. As soon as she got really close to me I went on my guard. She started to reach for my hand and that's when I went into fight mode, it's also when the talking and yelling started.

"_Hello Isabella, I'm the leader of this camp as I'm sure you know and I want to welcome to my camp We are all so glad you could join our group and fight with us. You will be an amazing asset to my army."_

I hated how she looked at me and, using the mate bond I tapped into Jasper's power, hated how she felt about me. I could feel the lust oozing off her on buckets. I didn't know who she was or who she thought she was but I was about to burst her bubble. And I couldn't wait.


	7. Never MY Mistress

I was pretty sure everyone could see, every inch her hand got closer to my face, how I moved away more. When her hand finally touched me, I snapped. My hand sprung out, grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable hold, and twisted it behind her back. Not one of my smartest moves.

When I sensed someone come up behind me threw her to the ground while simultaneously doing a round house kick sending who ever tries to sneak up on me 10 yards away into a tree. This is when all hell broke loose.

I went on autopilot from then on. It was the same. Punch, kick, and block movements. I was doing pretty well till I noticed I was getting weaker. My energy was going and it was going fast. My guess is that it had to do with the fact that they weren't holding back. I could feel the breeze as they tried to surprise me with their speed and feel the effects of their attacks on my body with their strength.

It was seriously aggravating, knowing that every time I tried to use my healing power and heal minor wounds, I got 2 more severe ones. **I could not catch a break. **I summoned all the magic I could without knocking myself out made the vampires fighting me fall in to the earth up till their shoulders. After I did that I summoned my sword and gun with what little magic I had left and bolted in to the forest.

I saw a cliff up ahead. It was about 50 yards away but I knew if I could just get in the water I would alright. In a few moments I was really close but I couldn't hear the camp anymore. I was hoping that I was so far out they wouldn't be able to hear me. They could sent me out but not hear me. I came out my thoughts when I heard heavy foot falls gaining on me.

I was about 20 miles away from the cliff when I heard my attacker jump in the air. My plan was to duck and keep running but my top half wasn't what they were aiming for and what they hit. Sadly I didn't become aware of this till my legs were pushed out from under me.

And then, I could not believe it, I was in the same position I was just in a few hours ago. And the person on top of me happened to be, you guessed it. The God of War; Jasper, now I don't get scared. Why, well just because I don't do fear. It's a weakness… just like tears.

I stared into his coal black eyes and I began to worry. He didn't say anything and he's not moving. My guess was that he wanted me to make the first move because seconds later they lit up with hell's anger. My left wrist started to feel a slight pressure that kept getting stronger and stronger. Seconds later I realized his anger was making him clench his fist but my hand happened to be getting the force of his attack. Seconds after my realization a resounding snap echoed through the forest.

My adrenaline wasn't pumping anymore which means all the pain of my injuries was hitting me full force. All the venom burning through my system, the claw marks made when they tried to tear my limbs off, and my dislocated shoulder. Not to mention my internal bleeding, 3 fractured ribs, and 5 broken ones. So in long story short I was feeling excruciating pain and my supposed mate just added to it.

I couldn't stop myself from flinging him off me. He only went about 10 feet away which showed how weak I was. I could feel the tremors racking through my body. My breathing was labored and no matter what I did I could not get it to even out. My body started shaking even more when my healing ability finally kicked in and started to heal my wounds. I felt tears start to build in my eyes but I refused to cry.

My body slowly stopped shaking and I didn't know why till I saw Jasper walking close to me with his hands up in a universal sign of peace. He had a look of anguish I then remembered that he could feel all my emotions so I blocked him with my shield. Being part hunter gave the ability to stop or shield myself from powers or gifts working on me.

When he realized he couldn't feel me anymore he got this determined look on his face I soon figured out why when I felt his gift probing me for a weakness so he could feel me again. I couldn't stop him from getting close as he kept walking or my body from recognizing the aura of my mate but I could stop him from feeling my emotions and after what he just did he deserved it. He hurt me.

I gasped in pain when he picked me up but stopped when I felt his gift trying to comfort me. After he did that I started hissing and growling because my wounds were healing but not because of my power. They were healing because my body just recognized the venom of my mate. And that would be hard to get out my system. Any other vampire I would just end up with my power expelling it from my body but I did not want to turn into a vampire and if he kept licking me than my body would save his venom until there was enough to turn me.

Healing is a horrible and gruesome thing to watch. Though it will save me from anything I still have all the scars and have to feel the pain of an organ moving into the right place, a cut or large gash closing up, and growing anything that might have been severed or removed from my body that it needs. So like I said it's horrible.

He squeezed me tighter when he felt my shakes come back from the healing. I could hear him whispering something under his breath but even with my enhanced hearing I could not make it out. I moved slightly so my wounds wouldn't feel any strain by his clothes. It was when I did that I heard what he was saying because I could feel his breath right on my ear.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Jasper PoV

I hurt her. I knew right now she was too weak to handle walking or anything else but I dreaded when she got her strength again and left me. I just knew she was never going to love me now. I know what someone must be thinking. The God of War is worried about the feelings of a measly girl but it was different with her. I could see and feel myself falling for her. And that scared me.

I couldn't feel her pain but I could see it in her eyes and all I wanted to do was make it go away. I couldn't stop myself from apologizing and I have never said it to anyone I've hurt. I just tell myself they deserved it and move on. But with her I wanted her to know I was sorry. I wanted her to know that I would never hurt her again. And that's when I felt them.

The most amazing creation ever made. Fireworks were going off in my head and all I could do was pull her closer. I could feel them moving in sync with mine and all I could think was, _'she's kissing me.'_

Bella PoV **(Sorry his was short. Just wanted to show how he felt.)**

I couldn't stand him feeling pain. It hurt more than any of the wounds I had now or I had ever had. I knew I had to make him feel better so I did the only thing I could think of and I kissed him. This time he didn't influence my emotion with his gift. And it was magical.

I could feel it spreading over me like a warm blanket. His love for me was everywhere. In seconds I could feel his tongue licking my lip asking for entrance but since this was our first **real** kiss I wanted to take things slow, so I pulled away. While he was still shocked by the kiss I slowly got out of his arms and stood on my own feet. When I finally let go of him I wanted to cry out at the pain my body was still feeling.

He opened his eyes when he heard my feet hit the ground and his eyes filled with sadness again. I didn't get why until he asked me for a second chance but I was still a little confused.

"_Please, give me a second chance."_

"_What do you-what are you talking about?"_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you. I wished I didn't. But when you started fighting I freaked and I couldn't move. If I tried to help you they would kill you because I cared but I didn't want you to be hurt if I didn't. Then you went and ran off so I convinced everyone to let me go out by myself and find you. I was so angry that they hurt you and that you were running that I just, snapped. _

_I didn't even realize it was your wrist I was holding till I felt it break and you threw me off you. I will never admit to anyone else but I am scared right now. The only person made to love me is the person I just snapped the wrist of. I barely know anything about and I can't help but love you._

_I love your fierce emotion, your agile and flexibility when you fight, and your resistance to obey others. It's early but I love you and I just can't lose you. So please, please don't leave."_

"_You-you love me? But you barely know me. I mean I guess I feel the same way too-"_

And then we were kissing again. I guess saying I loved him too made him sure I wasn't leaving. We stopped playing tonsil hockey 10 minutes later. This time I felt his tongue and it felt amazing.

"_I won't leave, at least not without you. I can't stand being here and can't stand the fact that you brought me here but I just can't force myself to leave and while knowing your still here._

_I want to say I'm strong. That I can get back up when the world knocks me down or not look back when people abandon me but I just can't with you. Thinking about you abandoning me hurts and when you snapped my wrist before all I could think about was how much I deserved it for hurting you._

_Jasper, I like you a lot even though I don't know a thing about you but I can't stay here forever. It scares me knowing that if you want to stay here I would too. Please don't make me stay here. I won't- can't leave you."_

It was incredible to watch his eyes light up when I said I wouldn't leave him. I know he was a little disappointed that I didn't say I love you also but not only was it too early in my eyes but I had problems with those words. I just can't say them.

It was getting late and I knew he would get in trouble with the head bitch if we didn't get back soon I reminded him why he came out here and started our trudge back to camp. When we were in hearing distance he picked me up and I pretended to be asleep when we walked back into camp. I heard the bitch purring at my boyfriend and tell him to stick me in her underground room for 'a few lessons on giving respect to her superiors'.

I knew he felt my anger but I could also feel his reluctance. He didn't want her to hurt me but he had to take orders. I sent my assurance to him and felt him walk and jump into the underground room. I felt as he chained me and heard her dismiss him. It took him a little longer than it should have to leave but I could feel her stare on me so I know she didn't notice.

I was sure she was going to leave me down here and wait till I woke up to torture me, but I guess she had other plans when I felt her smack across the face. My eyes snapped open and I saw her stark naked sitting on the balls of her feet giving me a perfect view of her 'oh so lovely lady parts,' note the sarcasm. There was hair above it but not on it. And let me tell you she needed a weed whacker.

My guess was that she liked having conversations stark naked because she started one up with me.

"_There are many things you will learn in my camp. Some of the things will learn will be obedience, respect, loyalty, and my schedule. From this point on this is your new home. And remember no one escapes from here._

_We will discuss loyalty first. Once we begin to trust you we will start giving you tasks to complete, _**(note to self: don't let them trust you!) **_You will go out on missions to get certain things, scout out other people, and kill any competition. If you are captured then you by no means are to tell them anything. If you do you better pray we don't find 'cause we're not too kind to traitors._

_You will also learn respect. You will only call me mistress and only speak when I say you can. You will never look me or The Major in the eye. When I give you an order you will do it without complaint and without hesitance or there will be a punishment. You will always stay quiet when a newborn or soldier speaks to you because here you are below them and lucky they're not allowed to suck you dry._

_Another thing you need to know is my schedule. If I am ever in danger you need to know where I'm at and the fastest way to get here. You need to learn where I feed and when I have my dinner brought to me. When we change a new guard you need to always know where I am in case they try to attack. You need to know where I am every second of the day and what I am doing._

_I should tell you now that if you attack me then my soldiers will kill you. Don't think for a second that you can change their loyalty as a way to escape."_

"_Don't worry I don't plan on making any friends here. But did you know that you are such a chatter box. I swear you just don't shut up and when you do you forget to say shit. Like seriously, are you kidding me?"_

"_Oh and what did I forget to mention? Also I don't recall telling you, you could talk. I will let it slide this once but never again. Speak. And don't forget what you are supposed to call me."_

"_You forget to tell me about obedience 'oh wise one,' remember that."_

"_I did not forget. I just thought it was pretty self-explanatory. I give you an order and you do it. You do not fight me on it or throw your unwanted opinions in. you listen and obey me and no one else no matter what. Whatever I want you to do is done when I give the order. Are we clear? Good now your first order. I want you to pleasure and not stop till I say so. Now, begin._

**I know I know it's a cliffy. I would like at least 10 reviews please. I will update as soon as I can. Check out my other stories. Here is a sneak peek into the next chapter, enjoy!**

'_**I walk out the tent with a blank expression on my face. I never knew a person could be so cruel. When I looked up and away from the ground I saw the one person I needed then but could not have. Jasper.'**_

'_**I was surrounded. There was no way out other than fighting and if I did fight I would end up back in that position. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't let them take advantage of me. Then I felt holding me down on the bed. Hands were everywhere they started biting so I wouldn't be able to fight. And then I heard the roar.'**_

'_**I don't want to fight you. Just let me leave and I won't even tell them that I ran into you…Don't fight me because I won't hold back and I still got a score to settle with you…Take this as a warning. I spared your lives at the council meeting, doesn't mean I still won't take them.'**_

'_**Kick, punch, duck, and block. All I have to do is keep this up and maybe we can get out of here. Wait, that sound. NO! JASPER!'**_


	8. SORRY

**I want to kill myself. Please forgive me for this note. I know you are all thinking me an asshole for getting you excited but please understand. I have just been grounded and am not allowed on the computer (I'm doing this in secret) and can't update. I am not giving up on my stories so please just wait for me. My fans are my inspiration. I will be writing updated versions and when I can I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME! Thank you to all the people who read my stories.**

**(A depressed) Audrey Noxy**


	9. I'M BACK!

Guess what readers! I'm back! I hope you didn't wait long. Look forward to ALL my stories being updated this week. Thank you so much for staying with me. Hope you like my new chapters.


	10. All Alone

I walked out the tent with an indifferent mask on. I didn't want anyone to see how I actually felt. I didn't know someone could be so cruel. When I looked away from the ground my eyes met another's. The one person I needed but refused to give myself to, Jasper.

When I looked at him I remembered where I was and why I was there. So began my hell. I started glaring at all the vampires that came or even looked my way; including my ma- The God of War. I kept my head held high. Nothing they did could faze me, (that's what I wanted them to think that is).

'_I will get out of this hell hole. No matter what I have to do. My father was a famous hunter and my mother a queen. I will not allow anyone to hold me back. These vampires here mean nothing to me. They are Ares' minions and that is all. As for Ares, he means nothing to me just like the rest of them._

_I don't know what I was thinking telling him I would stay here. That I would wait for him until he was ready to leave. I'm getting the hell out of here as soon as I get the chance. All I have to do is play nice. I'll do what the bitch wants and then I'll make my move. But I gotta keep my feelings in check._

_She is defiantly going to ask Jas- I mean Ares about my feelings. I have to bury my true feelings beneath the feelings I felt at the council meeting. I can block my emotions from Ares most of the time and 'slip up' sometimes. When I do that he can tell his slut that I feel 'defeat' and 'submission'. I just have to bide my time. _

_I told Jasper that I wouldn't leave without him but I refuse to stay here. And I sure as hell ain't taking any prisoners. Ares, the God of War, Jasper, is not my mate. He is not my mate, we did not have a moment in the stupid forest, and I don't love him!'_

When I was done with my inner monologue I looked up to see all of the compound gone and Jasper watching me. He didn't look surprised so I wasn't sure if he was expecting it or not. He just smirked and nodded his head to Maria's tent. I looked and saw no one and my other senses told me no one was inside. That means-

"_We're alone."_

Before I could turn around my arms were pinned to my sides and my back to his chest.

"_You know, people's emotions tell a lot about what their thinking. The newborns are oh so easy to control because I know exactly what their feeling. And since newborns are so simple minded I can tell what their thinking. Now you, you're a bit more complex."_

His words were pissing me off. No one was allowed to dissect me without my permission! Before he could start again I threw my leg behind his knee and brought it forward. He lost his grip for a second but that was all I needed before I completely broke his grip and ran.

Barely five seconds later, I'm in his tent, and in the sound proof underground hole. He threw me towards the wall so I kicked off it and landed on my feet behind him. Before I could even throw a punch he swept my feet out from under me. Then, just like the first time we met he was on top.

I realized that I was getting too predictable if he took me down this easily.

"_Now that wasn't very nice. But I'll look past it. Now, how about I make you a deal?"_

I could see him, The Major. He was out and looking for control. The problem was he was looking for control of me.

"_I'll talk and you'll listen. If you're a good listener I will try and help you get out of the role as Maria's pet, sound good? Great, now about what I was saying before. You were giving off some pretty strong emotions back there and I want to know why. _

_I mean when a person feels such strong determination, anger, sadness, and denial then they must feel pretty strong about what's in their head. Although the others make me curious I would like to know why you feel denial. Tell me Isabella, what are you denying?"_

"_I'm not denying anything. Now, if you would be so kind as to GET THE FUCK OFF ME, then I would like to go eat."_

His growl almost made me back down but I remembered who he was and I don't back down to anyone. No matter how much I don't like them.

"_You should try telling me the truth because we're going to be here a long time if you don't. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking 5 seconds ago, you know that moment where you felt denial again?"_

"_I will say it again, I'm not denying anything. Also 5 seconds ago I was thinking of ways to get your ass off me or did you forget you're still on top of me?! I seriously don't know why you're trying to interrogate me._

_Why would I bother to tell you anything about me? I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I don't plan on trusting or getting to know you anytime soon. So if you could let me go now it would be greatly appreciated."_

I almost didn't hear him when he started whispering to himself but I knew that all hell would break loose if I didn't find a way out of this shit and fast.

"_So that's what you're denying. I never pictured you one to lie to yourself. Oh well, guess I'm going to have to change that."_

Then his lips were on mine and I reached heaven. I could feel my resolve crumbling but I refused to give in. I turned my head to the side simultaneously breaking the kiss.

"_The holding my body down is smart. I mean so I don't kick your ass but can you not try to get in my pants. It's really annoying when guys don't take no for an answer."_

He stayed silent the entire time I was talking and didn't say anything when I finished. I waited quietly but he didn't make a sound. When I finally looked up at him his eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen them.

"_You dare deny me, my mate?"_

"_I am not your mate!"_

**Big Mistake.**

"_Ha! So THAT'S what you're denying! Do you really believe you can deny the mating bond? You are my mate whether you like it or not. No one is allowed to have what's mine and you are MINE. _

_Maria thinks she owns you but she is wrong. You are mine and it's my duty to make you happy. You are my war goddess."_

It was the first time I'd seen a 'gentle' Major. I didn't have a clue has to what to do. I was completely ready to leave this place and him behind. I told myself, and him, that he wasn't my mate. I even told myself didn't love him but I could feel HER.

What Jasper called 'The Major' I called Kali. People all around the world know of her. Anyone who has fought her has never lived to tell how they survived because they didn't.

Together we had single-handedly taken out an army of 50 newborns. And she…wanted to have a word with The Major. Have you ever taken a back seat to your own mind unwillingly? Let me tell you, not fun.

**3****rd**** Person**

"_Why hello, Major."_

Kali immediately kicked Ares off her and stood up. It came as a shock to Ares when he realized that even without becoming Kali Bella could have gotten him off her, she just chose not to.

"_A little birdie told me they heard my title. I'm very curious as to why it was mentioned. I also wanted to meet you in person. So, hello I'm Kali, goddess of war."_

Though she didn't show it Kali was surprised to see Ares bow like a true southern gentleman, grab and kiss her, and with a twang that makes all girls swoon say, _"Well darlin' it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Ares."_

"_Well Ares it seems we have a little problem here. You see I don't like it here and your leader Mariah-"_

"_-Maria."_

"_Who cares, the point is that she thinks she can control me. Now apparently she didn't get the memo but nobody controls me."_

"_Except me."_

"_Excuse me-"_

"_You are my mate and I am a man so that means you have-"_

"_I'm sorry to burst your bubble, actually I'm not, but no one and I mean no one can control me. Not even a man who thinks he's my mate. _

_You want to be my mate, go ahead and try. But the many have tried and all have failed. You'll be just like all the others. The only way to be my mate is to dominate me and trust me. I am not the kind of girl who is going to lie down and be fucked."_

It happened quickly then. Kali's eyes rolled into the back of her head and when they came back Ares could tell by her posture she was back to Bella. Ares wanted to laugh when he felt her shock.

He assumed she remembered telling him what he had to do to get her to be his mate. His eyebrows scrunched together slightly when she turned her head to the side and squinted. He went into a crouch quickly when he felt her fear.

She quickly took a deep breath and threw on the mask he saw when she walked out of Maria's tent. He was slightly angry about the fact that she put her shield up so he couldn't feel her emotions. What he wasn't expecting at all was for the air to be knocked out of him as he was shoved against the wall and for the wall to completely crumble from her strength.

"_Jasper, Major, Ares, and whoever else resides in this fucking body. Stay the fuck away from me because once I have the chance get out of this hell hole I'm taking it. And if you think I'm taking prisoners you have another thing coming."_

In seconds she was gone and he could hear her welcoming Maria back. He didn't know how she did it but when Maria questioned how many people she ate, Bella said how many she ate and how many she changed. It was like she had been there the whole time.

**Jasper's POV**

I quickly made my appearance in Maria's tent before she could throw a fit about my absence. I stood quietly as she interrogated my mate. _My mate_, I liked the way that sounded.

I wanted to laugh watching Maria and Bella interact. She didn't give attitude but she gave off a vibe that asked, 'are you stupid, I know all the answers to these questions because I was there'. Every question Maria asked Bella had an answer for.

When Maria finally finished, Bella backed herself into a corner and stood there silently as Maria and I thought up attack areas. While going over a certain area, where we would set up newborns so we could sneak attack the enemy, I felt strong emotions of anger, resentment, and dishonesty.

I looked behind me and saw Bella staring intently at the map. I looked at her for a few more seconds when Maria turned around.

"_Is there a problem Major?"_

"_No, but where are we placing her?"_

"_She will be right next to me. I also want you to start training her to be my personal guard."_

We watched silently as she walked out and went to watch the training sessions. I was slightly shocked when I felt Bella next to me, not hearing her footsteps.

"_You shouldn't put them here. You have a better chance eliminating the enemy if their surrounded. You don't want to herd them because that gives them enough room to move. If you come at them from all corners then they have nowhere to go."_

"_That could work. It'll be easier to pick and choose the ones we want if there is nowhere for them to run to."_

"_That's the point."_

"_Why didn't you mention this when she was here?"_

"_I didn't say anything because I'm not trying to please anyone while I'm here. I have to be her personal guard now; you really think I want her to have another reason to use me."_

"_I get what you're saying. Now come, we have to begin your training."_

With that we walked out the tent. She easily slipped back into her mask and I followed suit. Weakness is not welcome on this camp.


	11. Trusting a Savior

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry this is so late. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

_**Previously on: In Time of War**_

"_**You shouldn't put them here. You have a better chance eliminating the enemy if their surrounded. You don't want to herd them because that gives them enough room to move. If you come at them from all corners then they have nowhere to go."**_

"_**That could work. It'll be easier to pick and choose the ones we want if there is nowhere for them to run to."**_

"_**That's the point."**_

"_**Why didn't you mention this when she was here?"**_

"_**I didn't say anything because I'm not trying to please anyone while I'm here. I have to be her personal guard now; you really think I want her to have another reason to use me."**_

"_**I get what you're saying. Now come, we have to begin your training."**_

_**With that we walked out the tent. She easily slipped back into her mask and I followed suit. Weakness is not welcome on this camp.**_

Bella's P.O.V.

Walking out of the tent was like walking back into a war you forgot you never left. The smell of burning venom made my nose itch and the sights that greeted me didn't have a much better effect. Jasper and I made our way to the training grounds to get started on my guard training.

I kept a feel for my surroundings but I let myself daydream a little about what I would do when I got out of here. Of course I didn't assume it would happen quickly or be easy but I was prepared to fight and I was prepared to die if that's what it took.

It's because I was daydreaming that I did not see the kick coming for my head until it was two feet away. I didn't have time to retaliate but I did use the moment to flip away from my attacker. It was Jasper. Though I was shocked I didn't let it show on my face. _"I didn't know you were in the habit of hitting women when they weren't looking. I'll make sure to keep that in mind for future reference."_

"_Rule number one: always be on your guard. Not keeping your senses attuned to your surroundings will be your downfall. Rule number two: you do what I tell you, you do it when I tell you, and you do it how I tell you. _

_First we're gonna work on you combat. No abilities, no weapons, just hand to hand fighting. You finish when I say finish and not before. If you cheat, don't listen, or give me cause to I will punish you. And as we both know you can heal don't think I will go easy on you. Now, BEGIN!"_

With that we were off. Swinging, kicking, and even scratching at each other trying to get the other in a kill position. And neither of us was holding back. Every punch he set I parried with a block and every kick I sent he parried with another move. I'd never felt so angry and so excited to be fighting an opponent who could keep up with me. It was invigorating.

Soon, without realizing it the fight began moving. Others were stopping their own fights to get out our way and watch us. We began gathering a crowd when we started taunting each other. But he started. _"I guess you're not much without your weapons and abilities. Pity, cause I thought I you might have actual potential."_

"_You're right. No abilities, no weapons, and you're still standing. I really need to get my act together."_ I sent a roundhouse kick at him after that but he used my momentum to flip us both away from each other. _"I expected more. Always prepared to battle, always barking but clearly no bite, we clearly have a bitch with no teeth in our midst." _He caught me in a lock but I broke it quickly and kicked him away.

I knew what he was trying to. But he wasn't going to get a reaction out of me. I could control my anger, hell I could control all my emotions. Doesn't mean it didn't bother me that he was making me out to look like a bitch to his little minions. Next thing you know they're gonna start thinking they can fight me and I won't fight back.

"_Then I guess it's a good thing I don't need teeth to remove limbs because last time I checked I just had to get to that silver little liquid under your skin. And then I believe it's, 'lights up.'"_ That caused a lot of growls but I wasn't worried. It just made them more aware that I knew how to kill them and I didn't need to spill "blood" to do it.

It was a bout of surprising speed that allowed Jasper to get too close to my neck that named him victor. It also helped that he pinned me to seconds before he leaned him giving him a clean win. I almost let the lid on my anger go when he said loud enough for everyone around to hear, _"I expected more,"_ then leaned down, licked the shell of my ear, and whispered, _"but I know I'll get it soon."_ He was lucky, and so was I, he walked away.

By the time we finally finished our fight and a little training after that it was already well past night fall. And though they didn't sleep they did keep to a schedule of most work being done in the day. So everyone either left to go hunting, went to have sex, or find some other way of entertaining themselves. I was already in bed when I thought about the regulations put on me, by Maria, earlier after Major and mine's fight.

_**Flashback:**_

**I watched passively as Maria walked over to Major to talk more to him about my training. She tried to walk like a seductress but with the grace of a feline predator in it as well and though she was, she failed at looking like either. To me she looked more like a retarded ballerina with a broken hip. **

**Now how others found her attractive I had no idea. I mean yes, like every vampire in the world her features were enhanced to look attractive but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And I could not behold even a fraction of beauty within her. Her presence, behavior, and just overall portrayal completely turned me off to her.**

**I can't say I didn't feel a certain way when she walked up to Major and began speaking to him. From both their body languages I could tell they'd slept together, and multiple times from the looks of it. I also couldn't say I didn't hate the look in his eye he got when she put her hand on his chest. He was completely devoted to this woman.**

**It was seeing that, that made me walk over there to hear what they were saying. If they were going to talk about me then I was gonna listen. **

"_**I don't want her using abilities outside of camp. I especially don't want her using her abilities against us if someone comes knocking on our door. Train her. Make it so if we are attacked, she fights for us. Make it so she is loyal only to us; and I mean to me. If she disobeys I want her punished immediately. Make sure you train her the hardest. She will be my personal guard therefore she must be the best. **_

_**I also want you to start taking her on perimeter runs. Put her to work. Show her how we do things around here." **_** With the next line she looked right at me. **_**"Oh, and if she fights at any time, that's not training, bring her to my underground quarters."**_** I felt my rage boil when she smirked at me because she knew people were going to test me and that I would defend myself. There was absolutely no way to avoid being brought to that underground room.**

_**End of Flashback**_

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness but not fully entering. I haven't trusted my surroundings enough to fully fall asleep in years. And the first time is certainly not gonna be here. My body became lax as my mind slipped into a sort of relaxed state. I wasn't asleep but I wasn't fully aware either.

This state of mind allowed me to trick my mind and body into thinking it rested even though it really didn't. The only problem with doing this trick is that the lack of sleep catches up to me sooner or later and I have to find a secure place to really rest. And even though I'm not fully asleep my senses are slowed so I don't really like to use it. It's probably why I didn't notice sooner.

Third Person P.O.V.

They waited till her breathing even out before moving. They'd been waiting for two hours before it seemed she'd fallen asleep. They crept in, all five of them, all males. Two wanted to punish her and break her resistance towards their mistress and three wanted to break her "in". They all wanted to leave with a piece after being inside her.

They closed in as quickly and quietly as they could. They knew no one would care about another screaming female voice. What was one more added to the mix. Four of them quickly grabbed her arms and legs and the last one moved to tear her clothes. He never got a chance to though, because as soon as the four touched her she was awake.

She began to thrash and struggle and one man lost his hold on her leg. That was all she needed to start fighting harder to get herself free. Only thing was, he was back soon with vengeance. Her ankle was shattered in seconds and her cry stolen from her lips by the fifth guy. He climbed on top of her to try and secure her but thought he could kiss her while he was at it. She bit clean through his lips and spat the chunk, she'd ripped off, out.

That only made them more aggressive. Soon the night was filled with noises of shattering bones. First her other ankle and both feet, then both her wrists and both hands, and then the bones at her hips so she couldn't buck them off. She was slowly becoming defenseless against the five newborns.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was surrounded. There was no way out other than fighting and I'd already fought enough to get me back in that position with Maria. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't let them take advantage of me. I had woken up when I felt them holding me down on the bed. Hands were everywhere. They started biting and pushing their venom in so I couldn't fight more. And that's when I heard the roar.

He came in like a demon from hell. His hair windswept back, his teeth bared, and his eyes blacker than coal. His mere presence saturated the room with fear. I felt my arms and legs become free quickly but the man on top of me had no time. In seconds his head was rolling across the floor. It was so quick it was painless; almost.

His right hand man entered quickly behind him. And behind him a woman with short brownish hair. All three of them quickly flew into action. Snapping up the three like flies as one tried to run. Before my shattered feet and ankles were healed I stood up and quickly grabbed the runner. Using his momentum against him I swung my body onto my feet, spun around him, and took his head off.

I looked up, noticing the silence, and saw them staring at me shocked. I was going to smile when I my knees began to collapse. My body was nowhere near healed and I had damaged it further by standing on my two legs. The foreign venom from the five newborns slowed my healing so much it was as if I wasn't healing at all. Killing that newborn, though immensely enjoyed, only furthered my injuries. Shattered feet and ankles are not meant to be walked on; fought on especially.

Before I knew what was happening I was lifted in the before I hit the ground. My vision swam in and out and all I caught was a flash of blonde hair before things started to go dark. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to fall unconscious, especially when I knew I wasn't safe but I could feel it creeping slowly into my veins.

It was when I felt a pair of lips brush along my temple that I decided maybe, just maybe, I was safe to fall asleep. _'Safe enough with my major'._ And with that everything went black.

I woke up on cold hard ground. My body felt better but my head was killing me. Everything was disjointed and fuzzy. It was when I heard the clacking of heels that I began to feel dread fill me. When I finally got my bearings I almost wanted to cry. I was back in the underground room.

I couldn't help kicking myself for thinking I would be safe with Jasper. It was stupid of me to think I could trust anyone here, especially him. Clearly I'm not safe with anyone. I was so dumb to think he would watch over me, protect me. I was so dumb to think I could depend on anyone but myself. I know better now. I certainly won't make the same mistake twice.

I wanted to throw up when she smiled at me. it was the smile of a sadistic bitch who knew she'd won and would continue to win. There was no way I would be able to avoid fighting. Everyone wanted a piece of me. In short, I was screwed. Hell clearly was just starting.

Jasper P.O.V.

It hurt to know that when my mate woke up she would be angry with me. Hell, she would probably hate me. But there was nothing I could do. It was common knowledge what her punishments were to be if she disobeyed and everyone knew she'd disobeyed. There was nothing I could do to save her from Maria. God, when she passed out, I was ready to go on a killing spree.

Seeing her being held down like that, I almost lost all control of the beast. No one was above my hand after that. And when she got up and killed that spineless bastard I wanted to take her right then and there. I could feel the amusement she felt when she saw Peter and Charlotte's shocked faces but it was immediately drowned out by the pain she felt by just standing there.

I felt like someone was gripping my heart when I saw her knees buckle. My warrior princess, so strong, and so damaged. She was a fighter through and through. She didn't even want to fall unconscious. It felt amazing when she placed a little sliver of trust in me and let herself knock out. At that moment, she trusted me.

From there I took her back in my room and slowly sucked out all the venom so she could heal. It was riveting to actually watch the entire process. The more venom I sucked out the more she healed and the faster it went. There was nothing like feeling her soft skin under my lips.

Now, she would hate me though. Now, she probably wouldn't even listen long enough for me to explain. She probably didn't even notice that she's fully healed. She probably doesn't realize that to be fully healed, someone would have had to remove the venom from her system. She probably wouldn't care that I was me.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been around a lot. Please review. Tell me your ideas, what you think, just anything. I'll try and update more and sooner. Thanks for not giving up on me. Bye.**

**-Audrey**


End file.
